A Simple Twist of Fate
by See Jane Write
Summary: Eve has always been attracted to Cordelia. Now, she uses her powers to wake the girl from her coma. CordyEve.
1. Chapter 1

Simple Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: Eve, Cordelia, the rest of the _Angel_ cast and events are all brought to us by the magnificent minds of Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. They alone carry the rights to use these characters. I'm just stealing for the sole purpose of writing this fic. 

Author's Note: Another random couple involving Cordelia. For you, Karma-mommy. Told you I could (and would) eventually do this.

Eve stood outside Cordelia's hospital room at Wolfram and Hart, her hands twisting together nervously as she could not gather herself to go in there. Surely if the other woman knew why she wanted to go in, she would protest immediately, but she was in a coma. She had no idea of where she was, or that Eve even existed.

Eve let out a painful sigh. Love could be so cruel at times. Did she want to have affections for the comatose woman? No, it was honestly not her intention. She had things all laid out when she had accepted this job. She was the liaison to the Senior Partners. She would liaise and in exchange, she would be immortal. But all that changed the second Angel came to power.

Under the conditions of which Angel accepted the offer, his friend Cordelia was to be given full and proper care while in her coma. The medical wing at Wolfram and Hart had done their best to provide that. She had all the necessary medicines, foods, and beauty care. Despite being in a coma for over two months, Cordelia had never looked more radiant in Eve's eyes. The moment Eve had set her eyes on the woman, she knew there was something special about her.

She would try to block it out of her mind. She would try to think of a guy, any guy. But every time she had a nice image of a man, it dissolved into nothing and Cordelia's face came rushing back to mind. Shortly after, Eve found herself caring that the woman was getting proper care. Cordelia never did anything, just lay there peacefully. It pained Eve to see her like that. She knew Cordelia was a fighter. She should be off fighting, not lying in a vegetative coma for the rest of her life.

Eve finally gathered her nerve and placed one thin, pale hand on the cold, metal doorknob. She twisted it slowly then pushed it open gently. Luckily there was no staff worker in there at the time. She walked over towards the woman, carefully holding Cordelia's non medicine-receiving hand and held it in hers. "Why is it always the good ones?" she whispered. "I could have made you happy. I went to UC Santa Cruz; I know all the sex tricks out there."

She brought her perfectly manicured fingers towards Cordelia's face and gently stroked the woman's cheek. It was so soft, so perfect. Eve frowned, knowing that Cordelia was still not awake. She did not even know if the woman was ever going to wake up. But every day she would come by her room just in case. One of these days she had to wake up. She just had to, Eve told herself.

She leaned over slightly, positioning her head above Cordelia's. She closed her eyes then carefully moved closer, her lips just barely touching Cordelia's for a moment. She kissed her twice but got no change. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered as she kissed Cordelia's forehead. She stood up tragically, wondering why she tried. Nothing ever happened. There was no change.

Until now, that is.

Cordelia's brown eyes began fluttering open. The brunette looked at her surroundings, wondering what on earth was going on. She was not in the meat factory place she had been when someone possessed her to give birth to itself. Instead she was in what appeared to be a hospital room and there was a thin, young woman standing at the bed next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you a nurse?" Cordelia asked curiously as she looked up at the woman.

Eve shook her head. "Not exactly. But I can help make the pain stop," she offered as she sat down on the bed.

Cordelia frowned, instantly feeling uncomfortable. This woman, whom she did not know at all, was now sitting on her bed only inches away from her. "Um, do I know you?" Cordelia asked.

"Not yet," Eve said seductively as she stroked her fingers on Cordelia's tanned left arm.

Cordelia felt even more unsure and was now feeling a little scared. "Angel!" she screamed as she tried to move away from the woman. With the IV and other medications going into her right hand intravenously, she found the task a little difficult.

"No, no, no, do not bring him into this!" Eve begged. "We don't need a man in here."

"I do!" Cordelia argued. "Angel!" she yelled even louder.

Eve once again shook her head. She quickly placed her own hands over Cordelia's mouth to muffle the sound, but it did little good. Cordelia was on to her. The other woman quickly shoved her arm off and continued yelling for Angel.

Eve had only one other option. She crawled in closer to the woman and tried kissing her again, this time with more passion. She forced her tongue into Cordelia's mouth and began kissing the woman she loved so much. Even if Cordelia did not share her feelings, it was still the best moments of Eve's immortal life. "I love you," she whispered.

"Yea, I got that part," Cordelia shot back as she tried again to get away from the woman she presumed to be insane.

"Don't deny it," Eve said. "You have these feelings for me, too. You must. Why else would my kiss have woken you up?"

"Coincidence?" Cordelia asked.

Eve shook her head. "There's no such thing as coincidence. It's fate. We're meant to be together, Cordelia. Don't you feel it? If you had a heart, you would."

"I have a heart, but it goes out to men," Cordelia argued. "Straight men, although there is a debate on Xander Harris, which is none of your concern." She turned around and started hitting the button next to her bed that would get a nurse in the room.

Eve frowned again. "You're wrong," she noted. "I have so much to offer for you. I know things. I'm immortal for crying out loud. The chance to be young and beautiful forever, plus with the woman you love." She crawled over to Cordelia again and kissed her like she had previously.

At that moment, Angel walked into the room. Gunn was right next to him.

"Cool, girl on girl action," Gunn noted. "Wolfram and Hart really does have everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh my God, Cordelia!" Angel exclaimed as he saw his best friend sitting there. Granted, Cordelia was being straddled by Eve, but she was there. She was awake. It was a medical marvel, but there she was. It was as he always hoped it would be. For once, he could rid himself of the guilt built up inside of him for taking over Wolfram and Hart. His one hope for agreeing to it was met. Cordelia was back. "How are you?" he asked as he walked inside the room.

"Freaked!" Cordelia exclaimed loudly as she once again tried to push Eve off of her. "Angel, where am I? Who is this crazy woman with fabulous shoes?" Cordelia said. Her voice trailed from one of disgust towards one of slight respect. This other woman might be crazy, but at least she had good fashion sense.

Angel exchanged a glance with Gunn. Gunn nodded as he walked over and grabbed Eve's thin arm and pulled her off of Cordelia. "Eve, we've been over this," he stated as he pulled her into an upright position. "Cordelia's straight, and…woah, Cordelia's awake." He had realized it earlier, but the reality had not hit him until just then. He released his hold on Eve and went to hug Cordelia. "How do you feel?"

"Gunn," Cordelia said simply. "You…have hair," she said in shock.

Gunn nodded. "What, did you think I was prematurely bald?" he joked as he released his hold on her. He transferred her over towards Angel's receptive arms. Cordelia did not answer him.

"Hey," Angel said as he too hugged Cordelia. "How are you? Honestly."

Cordelia shrugged. "Ok, I guess," she said.

"Do you remember…" Angel started.

"Every second of it," Cordelia admitted. She did not want to remember it. The things she did. Sleeping with Connor. Nearly killing Willow. Killing the innocent young woman. She remembered it all. The one thing she did not remember was this other woman. She turned her focus back to Eve. "Angel, who is she?"

Angel exhaled deeply. "Cordy, things have changed," he started. "A lot more than you realize."

Cordelia shrugged. "You can explain it to me on the way back to the hotel," she said simply. "I mean, as far as I remember, there were not many hospitals near the hotel. Closest one was at least twenty minutes by car."

"Cordelia, there is no hotel," Angel started. He exhaled deeply. This would be a long story.

* * *

"You sold your soul to the devil," Cordelia announced once Angel had finished telling her of how he acquired Wolfram and Hart. She took one look at Eve. Cordelia now knew who Eve was, and she did not like anything that woman stood for. "And the devil wasn't even that tempting," she added. "They could have done better."

"Cordelia, don't think like that," Eve interjected,

"Eve, don't be here," Angel groaned in frustration. He had to get her out of there. He needed an excuse. Something. Anything.

Eve shook her head. "I have a right to be here," she stated. "It's a free world."

"It's my law firm," Angel rebutted. "So get out."

Eve shook her head. "Oh, I don't think you really mean that," she said. "If I leave, I can put your little friend here back into her coma. I have the power."


End file.
